oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 08
Publisher's Summary : “Let’s go out together” : A new statement of love emerged from the current situation. : Then—“Kyou-chan… I will get angry?” : “Sit down on your knees, now!!!” : "I can love too, can't I, Onii-chan?" : The scene where I prostrated to everyone suddenly unfolds. My childhood friend becomes sincerely mad for the first time after three years, and Ayase is planning to burn me at the stake— "It's Hinata Gokou. —And this is my yougest sister Tamaki." : New characters take the stage, and every single day of the summer vacation that would mark the end of my senior high school life was filled with chaos. And at that one day, Kuroneko shows a book she calls the "Destiny Descriptor"...? That book of promises turns out to contain the "wishes" of a girl hidden from everyone's eyes! : The siblings' relationship arrives at a significant turning point, in this eighth volume of the light novels. Summary Chapter 1 Behind the school building, that fated afternoon. Kuroneko’s white version, Shironeko, with almost teary eyes, waits for Kyousuke’s answer, once she confessed her feelings to him. Kyousuke is very confused. Is there a person he likes? Doesn’t he like her? She keeps asking those questions. Or is he… confused? “Well, what a pathetic boy~ so useless” “Say whatever you want” “But I like that pathetic side of yours… well, if it comes to this, I will have to resort to something else…” Instinctively, Kyousuke takes one step backwards… “Don’t try to escape. Sit down on your knees!” orders Kuroneko, Kyousuke meekly complying. “Do you… do you like… bentou?” she asks a stunned Kyousuke. “If you go out with me, I will cook for you every day. I’m confident in my cooking skills; I wouldn’t even lose to Tamura-sempai Manami. I can even make clothes for you; we can cosplay together, so it’d be very beneficial to you to become my boyfriend”. “Kuroneko…” Kyousuke notices that she’s even shaking a little. “Isn’t that enough? What a greedy male, well I can also do… other things” “Ah.. eeeeh?” “I didn’t think of anything dirty, you know” “Well I understand your feelings but…” “Listen to me well because I won’t say it again. I love you. I love you more than anyone in this world. I only met you last year, but I don’t have such feelings for anyone else. Even if this body were to disappear from this world, I would fall in love with you in the next life” However, Kyousuke needs some time, and promises to give an answer the following day, after the small party Kirino and her otaku friends will hold in the aftermath of Comiket. Back home, Kyousuke doesn’t know how to speak to Kirino, after the whole Mikagami incident when Kirino pretended to have a boyfriend and Kyousuke became desperate. However, Kirino is more direct and tells him to sit on his knees… the second time today! “About yesterday… are you aware of the things you said?” Things like “If you want to be her boyfriend, you have to make her dearer to you than she is to me, or I won’t approve of it”. So what would have Kyousuke done if Kirino actually got a boyfriend? If she was actually in love with him? “Punch him two or three times, and after talking to him if he was a good guy and you loved him… I’d have no choice but to cry, because I’d hate the idea, but I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it” “What a siscon you are, how disgusting!” But Kirino means another thing. “How would you exactly show that I am dear to you, though? Or you didn’t think of anything?” “Well, I didn’t but… you can ask me any favor, but only one!” “Then… if soon a girl who is dear to you confesses her love to you, please think about it carefully, because that girl really likes you” As usual, vague statement on purpose. Does Kirino know about Kuroneko’s intentions, or rather she’s talking about her own intentions? The following day, before the party, Kyousuke drops by Manami’s, and Manami quickly knows that Kyousuke is worried about something: of course, he’s been thinking about Kuroneko all day long. “There’s nothing troubling me!” “Kyou-chan… I will get angry?” This has an immediate effect on Kyousuke. Manami hasn’t gotten angry at him in three years, but that’s the thing he fears the most in this world. Ayase may get angry and just murder you, but Manami would get really angry at you, from the bottom of her heart: Kyousuke prefers death over that!! “I’m sorry I lied to you!!! Yes, there’s something troubling me!!!” “Oh, I understood, but Kyou-chan, please stand up” Kyousuke was on his knees, for the third time in a row. To their dismay, there were two girls, two classmates of theirs, going to the shop, who stop gossiping. “So at last Tamura-san found out that Kousaka-kun was cheating on her? It will be hell!” To Kyousuke’s surprise Manami knows that it is about Kuroneko: she doesn’t have superpowers, but even if Kyousuke didn’t know there were rumors about them in the school. It’s normal, since Kyousuke often went to her classroom, they were in the same club, they left school together… And Manami’s advice is clear: properly face Kuroneko, and don’t rush it. “To think that Kyou-chan is already at that age~” That evening Kuroneko and Saori come over, and first of all they have something to tell Saori… “Sorry!!!” after all, because of all that happened, Saori really came to believe that for the second time in her life, her group of friends would be dissolved, and she’d be lonely again. “Haha, don’t worry about it, I was OK~” replies Saori. “Or is that what you bastards thought I’d say?!?!” “WHAAAAT?” Suddenly, Saori is wearing sunglasses… the girl they met when they visited her house. “Sit down on your knees, now!!!” And for the fourth time, Kyousuke has to kneel before a girl. “Erm… Saori-san?” “Who said you could speak?!” Saori kicked them, but finally she breaks down in tears, and says she’s so glad everything’s back to normal again. But they must be punished for making her suffer: they must have a fun time together, no fighting! After talking about Comiket, and Kuroneko and Kirino arguing over Meruru (Third season), Kyousuke tells Kirino he has something to show to her. And here we come to something that seems pretty important. Kyousuke admits that yes, in principle he hates his sister, but after all what’s happened, his attitude towards her has changed. They made friends together, he protected her secret, he felt all lonely after he left to America, he went all the way to the USA to bring her back, he said very clearly that he wouldn’t give her to another guy and was elated when it turned out she didn’t have a boyfriend… He admits it, at last. He’s woken to it. He’s a siscon. He can’t understand her, she may hate him, but his feelings won’t change. He wants to improve his relationship with her. And the thing he has to show her is… he’s put one of the photo stickers they got during their date in volume 7 on his cellphone! And the wallpaper image is also a photo of Kirino! He wants to see Kirino everywhere! His Kirino!! But predictably, Kirino gets in a sweet tsuntsun rage… “Die!!!!! What’s this, even more sexual harassment towards your imouto? This pervert!!” Before they leave, Kuroneko has some sweet words for Saori. “Thanks for this party, thanks for Comiket. It was very fun. Ever since I met you, I’ve had a lot of fun, so thank you” Kyousuke sees off Saori and Kuroneko, and decides to walk a little with Kuroneko. Of course, they are both tense. Kuroneko tells him that she was happy to do the cosplay with him, and she think he looked cool. Kyousuke thinks of Manami’s words, but also of Kirino’s words (whether she meant this, or it backfired her). And all of a sudden… “Let’s go out together” “!!” Again, Kuroneko with teary eyes. And thus, Kyousuke and Kuroneko became lovers. Chapter 2 “Hey Kuroneko… no nothing, what are you doing now?” “Trying to summon the Flames of Purgatory to this world” says Kuroneko on the other side of the phone. “Erm, a manga or a novel?” “A manga” Well, this is a sample of their kinda tense conversations after becoming lovers. They agree to meet in the club room the following day, although Kyousuke regrets not asking her if they could meet to go to school together. And should he still be calling her Kuroneko? He tries picturing it… “Ru… Ruri~” “What is it, Kyousuke?” “UOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” actually cries Kyousuke, all excited. “Shut up!! What do you think the time is?” shouts Kirino from the other side of the wall… That wall, reflects Kyousuke, which has always been the symbol of our separation, the distance between us. From which he could hear the music she was listening to, her friends when they came over… every time he sees this wall, he thinks of Kirino. To be able to hear her voice from the other side of the wall makes him a little happy, although it also reminds him a little of the time when they ignored each other. The following day, Kyousuke didn’t really get to sleep, he was too nervous about his girlfriend. “I want to meet Kuroneko so badly!!” he exclaims. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Kuroneko?!?! She came to meet him?! He runs downstairs… “WELCOME!!!!!” “Oh, Kyousuke-kun, I’m glad you are so happy to see me” “… Mikagami, what do you want?” “Plus, Kirino isn’t here” “I came to meet you, Kyousuke-kun” Poor Mikagami is feeling lonely (he confesses this almost in tears!). All these years he’s been living both abroad and in Japan, and to make things worse he’s an otaku: that is, he’s a complete candidate to belong to the Neighbor’s Club in Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai—he has no friends. When he learns that Kyousuke is actually leaving now because he has club activities (even if it’s summer), Mikagami begs him to allow him to come with him, he wants to meet friends. And even if Kyousuke is actually a little tsundere , he takes pity on him, so after phoning the club president he allows him to come. On their way to the club, Kyousuke realizes that maybe Mikagami can help him, since he’s been worried about something ever since he became Kuroneko’s boyfriend. “Mikagami, you seem pretty popular with girls, right? Well, I’d like to ask you for advice… you know, I have a girlfriend now” “Congratulations!” “So well, when you start going out with a girl…” “Yes?” “When is it OK to touch her boobs?” Mikagami almost chokes, but Kyousuke claims it’s actually very important and it’s been bugging him all night. But Mikagami doesn’t have an answer so he phones Misaki-san. Misaki-san, who is also apparently a pervert, gives Kyousuke the OK! If they are going out, it’d be weird if he was so reserved! “To say such things… I guess I was mistaken, I thought you were the ideal brother” says Mikagami. “I’m not an ideal brother. I’m just a total siscon” “I know. But even if you aren’t the ideal brother, you are able to help Kirino out” “Of course!” Well, before they arrive in the school, the topic of Kirino has come up twice. First, Kyousuke, thinking about that wall separating their rooms, the second Mikagami who thinks that Kyousuke may not be the ideal oniichan, but he can be there for Kirino. “IS THAT PRETTY BOY KOUSAKA-SEMPAI’S BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!!?!” Said Sena, who’s about to have a nosebleed when Kyousuke says he wants to introduce them to Mikagami. “PIPIPIPI, the pretty-boy meter is going up.. 7000…. 8000… IT CAN’T BE! IT’S OVER 9000!!!” Kyousuke hits her “tsukkomi” style to make her calm down. “Ouch, Kousaka-sempai, violence is not allowed!” “Shut up, fujoshi, or I’ll fondle your boobs, you female pig” “Kousaka-sempai, you are behaving like a brutish character in a BL game. Fuhihihihi, this is sexual harassment~” Kyousuke introduces Mikagami to the club president, and then to Makabe-kun. “So you are…?” “He’s Kousaka-sempai’s boyfriend, right?! Aww, my poor brother will feel so lonely, but this is so moe!!” She wants Mikagami to join their club… “But that can’t be, he isn’t a student in this school” says Makabe. “Hahahaa, Makabe-senpai, are you… jealous? You got a new and very cool rival! But don’t worry; I don’t think this will be enough to break your love with the club president!” “I’m sorry Mikagami” says Kyousuke, “these guys are just out of their minds. I think the only ones who are normal are me, and to some extent Makabe-kun… although he crossdressed the other day” “Forget about that!! And who was the one who wanted to force the girls to make eroge?” “Forget about that!” replies Kyousuke too. But on the contrary, Mikagami is actually happy; he finds them very funny and interesting. Kuroneko arrives shortly after, and of course both she and Kyousuke are very tense, something the others notice. “Should we tell them about us?” he whispers to Kuroneko, she replies it’s up to him. Suddenly, Kuroneko notices that Kyousuke is looking at her pretty white thighs… “I’m sorry” he says. “Why are you sorry?” But Sena interrupts their SM play to take her revenge and tells Kuroneko that Kyousuke wanted to fondle her boobs. “To harass me when you have a girlfriend…” “EEEH?” say both Kuroneko and Kyousuke,. It turns out that everyone in the club thought they were dating… hell, everyone in the school. So they are all surprised when Kyousuke actually admits that they started going out… yesterday. Nobody can believe it, and then Mikagami says… “Kyousuke-kun!!! But I thought you were going out with your sister?!?!” “You bastard, imouto moe eroge maniac!! You thought I wanted to touch my sister’s boobs?!?!?!!?” He said this in front of Kuroneko! The club members actually like Mikagami and they decide to show him the school and then go to Makabe’s house. They tell him he can come by any time he wants, even if he can’t formally join the club. Kuroneko and Kyousuke are now alone, and Kuroneko has something to tell him… “Do you want to touch them?” “WHAT?!” “I’m not angry, really. And I also…” “Do you want me to touch them?!” “GO TO HELL!!! "I mean I’ve also been nervous and I didn’t know how to talk to you, what to say… I couldn’t sleep all night, thinking about you. So I can’t really blame you for that, and I’ve heard that guys are like that after all” But Kyousuke thinks that Kuroneko may not really be aware of the kind of erotic fantasies he had about her last night. Kuroneko shows him a kind of diary she wrote last night, when thinking what she’d want to do with him, she “simulated” their dates. It’s a black notebook, and she filled it in one night. “It’s scary” he says. It’s just… he sees a book full of kanji; she wrote that in one night thinking about him. His erotic self-pleasure fantasies can be seen as cute and childish in comparison to this. And Kyousuke realizes what it is to date an “emo” girl. He can’t understand her. He still finds her cute, though, when he reassures that even if it’s scary, he’s happy she did that for him. Among the things written there, he spots one “going to a date with sempai”. So Kuroneko wants to go on a date with him. Kyousuke suggests going to a popular date spot that Kirino told him about when they did the fake date, but Kuroneko isn’t too happy when she hears it was Kirino, so Kyousuke ends up suggesting something random, like going to a botanical garden, and Kuroneko actually accepts. He almost cries… and yet, he realizes something. With Kirino, their conversations are always exchanging verbal attacks. With Ayase, it’s always a “boke” and “tsukkomi” thing with some one-sided violence. With Manami, they can spend the time leisurely conversing. But with Kuroneko… their conversations are always fragmented. Kyousuke wants to take a look at more pages, to know what Kuroneko actually wishes to do… although the next page has a horrible, scary, wailing picture of her. She says it’s a mistake, and she shows the illustration she meant him to see… This one is the total opposite of the other picture. Around a dinner table, Kyousuke is sitting. With another person. Kirino. An everyday scene, but Kuroneko is not there. Why is Kirino there instead of Kuroneko? “You don’t understand? My journey will still be long” “I can’t understand what you mean, but in this picture Kirino and me look happy. If there’s something I can do, I want to do it. I’m your boyfriend, after all” Chapter 3 Kyousuke gets a call from Ayase… the second time he visits Ayase’s room. But as she leads him there, he notices a metallic object in her hand, which she’s keeping behind her back. Ayase… a yandere… that’s a knife for sure! She wants to kill him!! Fortunately, Ayase is holding no knife, only her beloved handcuffs. “Your hands, please~” “So I heard you have a girlfriend. Congratulations” she says after having locked the door. “Well yeah, so I won’t be able to sexually harass you again. I’m sorry…” . Ayase takes a lighter and holds it near his handcuffs. But Ayase doesn’t seem too pleased about Kyousuke going out with Kuroneko: “What do you plan to do about Kirino?” she asks him. Eh? Why Kirino? What does she have to do with this? “Then I can’t use you, oniisan!! You were someone I could ask for advice regarding Kirino, but if your relationship grows cold… you can’t allow that, oniisan!” “I don’t get it. You should be happy. Wasn’t that your objective?” Ayase glares at him. “Get out of here!!! You big liar!!!!! You are all lies!!!! Like when you were in my room last time and you asked me to marry you!!” And it turns out that Ayase’s mother was home, and Kyousuke, in a panic, falls down the stairs, running away afterwards. When Kyousuke returns home full of injuries, having fallen down the stairs, Kirino looks surprisingly worried about him, and she gets the first-aid kit to disinfect his wounds. “Kirino… Kuroneko and I are dating” Kyousuke finally tells her. Kirino stops, but continues disinfecting after a few seconds. “When you told me the other day that if someone dear to me confessed, I should think about it… you meant Kuroneko, right?” “I’m finished” she says and leaves angrily. Later that afternoon he’s going on a date with Kuroneko, although he doesn’t find Kuroneko… but rather a small girl dressed in white, with small angel wings on her back… Kamineko, an angel, Ruri informs him. “You look good, kinda erotic… your boobs look bigger” Kuroneko remains silent. They visit an electronics store and Kuroneko really seems to want a tablet, but she can’t afford it. Kyousuke wants to buy it for her, as a present for his girlfriend and a way of remembering their first date, but she refuses: she will make use of his “reserves” another time. “But are you sure I am your first girlfriend? It’s as if you were used to it, knowing what to say, being kind…” “Well, Kirino has often trained me” “I see, what a siscon” Afterwards, they go to see the place where Kuroneko works part-time. “Should we hold hands?” suggests Kyousuke, but Kuroneko questions doing that in public. “Oh well, if you don’t want to it’s OK, although when I went on a date with Kirino we walked arm in arm~ It’s really a pity I won’t be able to hold hands with Kuroneko~” “Do you think that you can get me to do anything you want just by saying that you also did it with Kirino?” “No, no, if that was the case I’d tell you that Kirino let me touch her boobs” “You… you touched your sister’s boobs?!” After seeing the bookshop, owned by an old lady who knows Kuroneko’s mother, they go to a park to have bentou. “Was today boring?” “Of course not!!” “I don’t say interesting things… I have never dated a boy… are you regretting being my boyfriend?” Kyousuke reassures her he’s really had a lot of fun and learned a lot about her, which makes him happy. The following day another “ceremony” from her notebook will be carried out: Kyousuke is to visit Kuroneko’s house, which is close to his own. It’s a small, old-fashioned Japanese house. And Kirino has never been there, it feels good for Kyousuke to know he has the advantage over his sister. Her sisters are away playing. “Oh, it’s a pity; I wanted to meet your sisters” “Are you a lolicon?” “We are alone in the house?!” Anyway, it seems like “sex” isn’t one of those ceremonies yet. No, it’s not like Kyousuke is thinking about that, of course not, he repeats. They end up watching Maschera, and the “Contract Ceremony” between the main character and the Queen of Night is pretty ecchi… and little after, Kuroneko says she’s going to the bathroom. To Kyousuke’s surprise, and excitement, he finds out that she’s actually taking a bath. “UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DODODODODODO” Kyousuke starts going crazy! But before anything happens, Kuroneko’s imoutos come back. “Ruri-nee’s boyfriend!!!!!!!!!” cries the older imouto, Hinata. “She really had one!!” Kyousuke introduces himself. “Ooh, then you are the bitch’s oniisan!” that’s the way Kuroneko often refers to Kirino. “Can I call you the bitch’s oniisan?” “Of course not!” “Then I’ll call you Kyousuke-kun” But the youngest sister, Tamaki, has another way of calling him… “Oniichan~” Can such a cute creature exist on this world? Kyousuke wonders. No wonder Kuroneko never brought Kirino to her house. If Kirino saw these cute loli imoutos… “So Ruri-nee is taking a bath” says the precocious Hinata grinning. “Ahahaha, yeah, how weird even if she has a guest” “Such a poor excuse. So Kyousuke-kun, are you getting married with Ruri-nee?” Kuroneko said “she has a boy with whom she has exchanged vows”. Hinata thought it’d be a 2D boyfriend, or an imaginary boyfriend, but she’s surprised she actually had one!! Kuroneko is none too pleased to see her imoutos back so soon, and especially when Hinata asks… “Where you going to carry out your vows now? Nyufufu, should we leave?” “No! I just was nervous and sweating so I wanted to take a bath” “Fufu, nervous why? Say why, say why” “Ku… kuku… kukukukuku…” Kuroneko finally breaks down and decides to teach her imoutos a lesson. Unfortunately, the ceremony that she had in mind couldn’t be carried out: to go to the swimming pool with Kyousuke. Back at home, Kirino is listening to music on her iPhone and she is elated because her novel is going to get an anime version. She makes Kyousuke listen to the seiyuu auditions, and one of them is actually Meruru’s seiyuu, so imagine how happy she is. But after some time listening to the same lines, Kyousuke gets bored and Kirino complains that lately he’s been unpleasant to her. And to show him, she decides to repay in kind, and she’s also put Kyousuke’s picture on her phone… “So I hope you can understand my feelings now” “So… you love me?” “Of course not!!” she just wants to show him how it feels, since Kyousuke did the same with her picture. She says she doesn’t really want to carry it, so if he’s sorry she’ll remove it. “Then remove it now, if you hate it that much” She then kicks him, and Kyousuke ends up tripping and falling on top of her, their bodies come into contact in a very… dangerous place. The following day Kuroneko comes over: again, part of her “ceremonies”. She shows Kyousuke the game they are developing for the club, and Kyousuke is pleased to hear that Kuroneko actually accepted some of Sena’s proposals (she even calls her “Sena” now) so Kuroneko is really opening up. There are two minor issues about the game… a) Kyousuke sucks at it b) Kuroneko actually recorded her voice and whenever when the character takes damage, her voice can be heard… in a way that can be easily misunderstood as being perverted. (“Please, stop~”, “An~~”, “Kyaaa~”) And Kuroneko is helping Kyousuke control it behind him, in a very intimate position. And Kirino arrives at that moment. Kirino is again very calm… she just says she’s going to leave. Kuroneko asks her to join the game; she didn’t come to her house just to exclude her. “After all, what am I to you?” she asks Kirino. “My… friend” Kirino politely declines nonetheless. Little afterwards, Kyousuke and Kuroneko are going to a fireworks display. After some shenanigans at Kuroneko’s , when we learn that Kuroneko goes as far as making poor Tamaki call her “oneesama”, they go to the display… “Did you have fun with me this summer?” “Yes, I won’t ever forget this summer” “Really?” “Of course, I will always like you” “Thanks, Kyousuke” If this was an eroge, they’d be about to get a happy ending, since not much is left of her notebook. “So… what’s next?” Kuroneko shows him a page. Break up with sempai. Chapter 4 As could be expected, Kyousuke took a hard blow after Kuroneko decided to break up with him, but he was expecting to solve everything once he met Kuroneko at school the following day, but he couldn’t find her and rushed to her classroom, where Sena told him that Ruri had transferred to another school – In fact, Sena knew about it since before the summer holidays. Kuroneko didn’t pick up the phone either, and desperate Kyousuke went to her house, which she found completely empty. Feeling empty and tired, he returned home and fell asleep. Once he woke up, he thought about calling his reliable Manami, but he had second thoughts. No, there’s someone better to ask for advice to, and fortunately her door is not locked. He looks at Kirino, who’s sleeping. Like the Sleeping Beauty, thinks siscon Kyousuke. He tries to wake her up, but she keeps sleeping. ‘She might not even notice it if I touched her boobs’ thinks Kyousuke. Meanwhile, Kirino is having a wet dream about Miyabi-chan, from the Sissis game, and ends up hugging Kyousuke in her sleep. He finally wakes her up… but of course she panics. He covers her mouth with his hand. “Calm down, calm down!!” As Kyousuke himself admits, it looks as if he was raping her. “Kirino, this is not it! It’s a mistake! I’m gonna release you, but don’t cry please!” “You were thinking of assaulting your imouto in her sleep?!?!” “And you did the same to me once!” says Kyousuke, and Kirino has no option but to accept it. But she doesn’t want him to turn on the lights because… she’s not wearing any make up! So well, Kyousuke tells her about all that happened and he finally breaks down in tears. She hugs him from behind and comforts him. “I’m your ally. It doesn’t matter how useless my aniki is, even if everyone leaves you, I will always be with you, worry about you, and also scold you. So cheer up, aniki” “So well, leave it to me, Kyousuke!” They are on a train going to meet Kuroneko somewhere far in the countryside. Kirino managed to contact Kuroneko and Kuroneko actually sent her a GPS thingy telling her where she was. Like a reversal of all the times Kyousuke has helped Kirino, Kirino becomes really reliable and, when they arrive, she tells Kyousuke “not to get lost” while she goes searching for Kuroneko. They finally know where she is after showing her picture to people. “I caught you!! I won’t let you run away!” says Kirino, who holds Kuroneko’s hand a little too tightly. “Of course, we’ve come to bring you back!” Kuroneko is of course taken aback and very rightly, Kyousuke thinks that it’s a relief Kirino isn’t a boy, because if she was she might be able to steal “his” Kuroneko. Kirino’s ask questions. Why did Kuroneko break up with her oniichan? “I did so to grant a certain wish. That’s why we carried out several ceremonies. This situation is but an extension of that” “You’re nuts! Give me an actual reply!” “When I started dating your oniichan, were you OK with it?” “Don’t reply with a question” But Kuroneko insists. Apparently, during the famous phone call after Kirino’s “fake boyfriend” incident Kuroneko told Kirino about her intention to ask Kyousuke out… and Kirino says she was OK with it. Kuroneko knows very well that she wasn’t. Kirino, however, keeps trying to avoid giving an answer. But she knows very well that for Kirino, her oniichan dating another girl was really harsh. “Let’s say that I didn’t really mean I was OK with you dating” says Kirino after a long time aggressively exchanging questions, “if you really know that much about how I feel, then why did you confess to him? Even knowing your friend would hate it, you did it?” “If I hadn’t done it, you wouldn’t have told the truth” replies Kuroneko. “I really, really hate my aniki…” “Continue…” “I really hate him… but I don’t want him to get a girlfriend. I hate that, I hate it if I’m not the first” And we finally know why Kirino pretended to have a boyfriend: out of jealousy because of how close Kyousuke was to both Kuroneko and Manami, and she was terrified at the thought of Kyousuke dating another girl. “And I thought that since you told me you didn’t want me to get a boyfriend, if I told you that I didn’t want you to get a girlfriend, you wouldn’t… but then when I phoned the black one and she told me she was going to confess to you… if such a shy and kind girl was able to muster her courage to confess… I couldn’t get in the way” Kirino starts crying. “I don’t want you, Kyousuke, to get a girlfriend… but it’s even worse if you cry… that’s why I will make you apologize to him and bring you back, do you have any problem?” Before Kyousuke can reply… Kuroneko can’t take the pressure any longer and faints! Of course, in dramatic fashion with a few anime-like phrases, she pretends she’s dying. It turns out, Kuroneko wasn’t really transferring this far, but rather to another city near Tokyo: she was just here on vacation. This means they will be able to frequently see her. Back home, Kyousuke talks to Manami about what happened and Manami thinks that Kuroneko likes both Kirino and him equally, that’s why she couldn’t choose either, but regarding who Kyousuke should end up with, she thinks that the best girl for him is… Ayase!! Later, Kirino and Kyousuke visit Kuroneko’s new house, which is much better than the old one. Kirino suggests “keeping” Kuroneko in their house. While Kuroneko makes breakfast, the siblings talk about both not wanting the other to get a lover. “Siscon!” “And you are a brocon!” “It’s OK in my case, since I’m an imouto. And you are disgusting, because you are the brother” “What kind of logic is that?!” Meanwhile, Kuroneko serves breakfast… wearing a maid dress and nekomimi! Kirino gets all jealous because she thinks Kuroneko is trying to seduce Kyousuke even if she dumped him! “Fufufu, this is also a ceremony. They will continue until my wish is granted” Kyousuke translates Kuroneko’s statement into Kirino terms: “I still want life counseling” “Don’t forget about it, my curse hasn’t been lifted yet” Speaking of ceremonies, there seems to be now a second notebook, and she shows them a (not very good according to Kirino) illustration of adult Kyousuke and Kirino, waiting for a Kuroneko who is bringing breakfast. Which means that, as usual, we’ve gone in circles, assuming that what Kuroneko really wanted is for the siblings to get along. ko:라이트 노벨/8권 Category:Light Novel Volumes